Runaway
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: Victoria was only good at one thing, and that was running away.It saved her life multiple times, but was the loneliness it caused her worth it? A story of Victoria's human life, her change, and her encounter with a man who would transform her whole world.


**Runaway**

I can't remember the last time I stopped running. Always hiding, always moving, always looking for the next escape.

Ever since I was sixteen, it had been my life.

Born in 18th century England, I had little say on my own life. I was the daughter of a duke, which made my life exponentially worse. I had no control.

My father was a tyrant to say the least. Even in my childhood I was always running away, hiding from his frequent fits of rage. The one thing I was looking forward to in my sad excuse of a life was the time that he would send me away to marry. Then I would be free from him and his darkness. It had been my one hope in life, marriage. I dreamed of a kind man with soft features and loving eyes, someone who would rescue me from this prison and take me far away.

My betrothed was none of those things.

Lord Dashwood. The most vile, repulsive, woman abusing, sickening, pathetic excuse for a human being. Ten times worse than my father, and ten times more cruel. He would be the death of me. I was sure of this, just as he had been the death of his first wife. I wouldn't live like that.

I had to get away. So I did. I ran away on the very eve of my wedding. I haven't stopped since that night.

They came after me after first. They chased me across the country until I made my way to the coast to try to find a new life on the mainland. I was young and had no money, but I did what I could to get by. Every day was a fight for survival, and I did horrible things that would give me nightmares until the day I died, but it was worth it. I got away.

I traveled for two years, searching the continent for a home, a place that I belong. I never found it, but still I never stopped. I was a runner now, it's all I knew.

That is, until the day he found me.

He was the palest man I've ever seen and he had eyes more crimson than the darkest ruby, and straight white hair nearing the middle of his back. He was ageless, yet he seemed older than time. He was dangerous, and I sensed that right away. I avoided him, I left the town, changed my clothes, but still on a dark evening I would see him, following me still. He never directly spoke to me, until that fateful night.

I was sleeping in the old musty barn of a sheep farmer on a cold winter evening when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Before I could even dig myself out of the hay, he had his icy arms around me holding me impossibly still.

"I have been watching you for a very long time my dear," his voice was softer than a doves wings as he appeared out of nowhere besides me.

"You have a special gift little one, I see amazing potential in you," he said as he repositioned his body on top of my own in an instant.

"Who are you?" I asked, shaking. "What do you want? Did you come to take me back?"

"I only want one thing precious, and that is you."

"Please, please don't take me back to that place," I cried struggling fiercely, desperate for the knife I kept in my bag. He let me free, giving me the briefest second of hope. He was now crouching low, his eyes intent on me.

I would kill myself before I went back.

"Oh no my dear. You will be mine now," he said, flicking the knife away effortlessly.

"Please just kill me. Please, I'd rather die than go back," I changed tactics and started to beg. His legs were so cold I thought, as I clung to them, sobbing.

"It will only hurt a little bit," he whispered as I was suddenly enveloped in his arms. He held me like a lover as he kissed my neck.

"Please," I whimpered one last time.

His mouth closed on my throat and before I could understand what he was doing he bit down.

Pain. That's all I felt for three days. The most miserable, agonizing pain. Anything was better than that; death, my father, Lord Dashwood. What I would have given to be back there rather than there, burning alive, screaming, and aching for what felt like forever. However, it wasn't forever, and eventually I woke up but it wasn't the same world anymore.

I could smell … everything. The rotting feces of the dozens of sheep, the decaying of the wood that made of the barn, even the sweet alluring smell of my attacker. It was life in a way I never knew it to be. I tensed as I heard movement and my eyes flashed open.

"Breath taking," my attacker whispered.

"Mmm you are mine now."

Only I wasn't, I wouldn't belong to him, or my father, or anyone. I felt a surge of anger unlike anything I've ever felt in my life and pushed him away from me as he lowered himself closer almost in an embrace. He flew across the clearing into the beam holding up the sad excuse of a barn. Before the building collapsed, I was out of there. Then I did what I was good at, I ran.

Only this time it was unlike anything I've ever felt. I was fast, so fast. I had this drive, this new instinct where to go, how to get away from the stranger with the white hair. I dove into the nearby river and swam. I didn't need to stop, or breathe. That is until a hunger unlike anything took me over and I was out of the water. There was a village nearby; I could hear it so clearly. Food would be there I knew it, except when I was there I didn't want food, at least not food as I had known it before. My vision turned red as I attacked the first man I came across. I couldn't stop once I started. I bled the town dry by the time the morning came. I felt full, great, strong, fast, amazing. This was life. I could do whatever I wanted. Go wherever. No one could take me ever again, or control me. I was free.

For several years I ravaged the country side, subconsciously making my way back to the one place I thought I've never return to. Even now in my new invincible state, I still feared my previous life. Maybe that is why I had to go back; I had to prove to myself that no one could ever hurt me again.

I killed my father one warm summer's night. It was perhaps one of the greatest moments of my new life. I found his favorite cane that he never once hesitated to use on me and beat him until blood splattered the room and he used his final breath to scream mercy one last time. When his heart was seconds away from it's final beat I gave into my new nature and drained his last bit of life from him, the way he drained mine from me all those years ago.

I felt myself smile in content happiness as I threw his mangled body onto the lawn for all the servants and workers to see the next day. I ran away soon after that from my hell, feeling a lightness I had never experienced before. I almost wished I had burned the house down. It would have been so beautiful.

As much as I loved being covered in that animals blood I knew I eventually had to clean up the gore in some effort to blend in again while hunting later. I stopped at a stream I often played in as a child while my mother was still alive, and my life was close to bearable.

The deep wood kept me covered and protected from any outsider that could be passing along as I stripped my blood soaked clothes and began rinsing them in the water. The blood stained the water as it left my clothes, making me joyful. I would need new clothes soon, I would need to hunt for a woman around the same size as me later that day.

I laid stained clothes on a boulder along the waters edge and then immersed myself in the warm water and rinsed my body off finally.

I felt the hair on my arms prickle and sensed someone was near. I immediately rose from the water, expecting danger or attack but it wasn't what I found.

I found the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, perched carefully on the boulder where my clothes were. He was staring at me intently with a soft smile on his perfect lips. I analyzed him carefully, trying to assess the danger he could present to me. His clothes were worn, and torn in some spots, as if he had been away from civilization from some time. His pale blond hair was tied behind his head, and his icy blue eyes stared into my own greedily.

He made no move, and made not even the slightest sound. He was like a statue, waiting for me to make the first move.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, feeling nervous, yet excited by his mere presence.

I pushed the dripping wet hair out of my face and bent low, readying to run. He only smiled wider and took a deep breath in.

"You we're quite brutal back there, I enjoyed the way you tore that man apart. I had to meet you," he said nonchalantly, now leaning casually against the boulder.

"You … you were there?" I asked, taking a step back. No one had actually seen me … kill, before.

"Yes, I was planning on doing the same thing actually. I enjoy the taste of aristocrat. I was slightly perturbed that you beat me, but it was worth the show," he replied, leaning closer to me. "What is your name beautiful lady?"

"My name?" I had to think about it, I hadn't actually spoken to another person since my change many years ago.

I wasn't that same person anymore though, and I didn't want her old name. I didn't want anything to do with her.

"My name is Victoria," I said decidedly. I wanted a strong name, a name far away from the beating post I was before.

"Victoria, hmmmm. I like it. My name in James, and I would very much like to … know you," he grinned. He stepped down from the rock, and slowly immersed himself in the water moving closer to me.

There was a war going on in my head and in my body at that instant. Run, run, run my head shouted. Stay, stay, stay my body screamed, urging me closer to him. A deep pull, and desire to be close to him took me over. I had never felt this way about any creature, human or … well, whatever I was now. Not even my maker could pull me this close to him.

"James," I mumbled, enjoying the way his name slipped off my tongue.

A deep rumble emitted from his chest, sending shivers down my spine. He reached out to touch me and finally my body won, I leaned in closer allowing him to ghost his hands down my arm and to rest on my bare hip. My nakedness hadn't even crossed my mind until that point.

His hips pressed up against my own and I could feel a fire unlike anything I've ever felt before take me over. Wherever he touched me I felt the delicious flame.

This feeling was so foreign. I hadn't let myself be close to anyone in so long, I didn't know what to do. I wanted this stranger in the most unusual way.

"James," I hummed his name as his lips brushed along my throat, and lightly kissed over my bite mark.

"Hmmmm," he hummed, now gripping both of my hips firmly. "I want you," he rasped.

He wanted me. My defenses instantly went back up as I back up several feet. I wasn't his, and I didn't want to be his! I was my own person now, no one would ever put any kind of claim on me again, I resolved.

"I will not be owned!" I nearly screamed, crouching low and preparing to run, even if a part of me was so drawn to him.

"Shhh, wait, wait beauty. I didn't mean to offend you. I would never try to own such a creature as you. You are meant to be free. You are like the falcon in the sky, soaring, I am but a humble observer, wishing he could but fly with you for a short time ….."

His voice was so hypnotic, so calming, and his peaceful expression never left his face as he inched closer to me.

If he didn't want to own me, then what could he have wanted with me then? Why would he have watched me, followed me, and now interacted with me. The last time someone did that I ended up burning for three days.

Was he asking for companionship?

"I will not be yours," I again affirmed as he reached out for me again. His scent was tortuous, maybe I wanted him too.

"I would never presume such a thing my bird, you are the essence of freedom," he whispered into my ear as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger in a ringlet. My red hair against his pale skin reminded me of blood, I bit my lip in desire. I wasn't sure if I was desiring him, or blood, maybe both.

My mind was getting so foggy as his lips lowered to my own slowly. Maybe I could enjoy his presence, for a time …

His velvet lips pressed against my own in such a gentle way that it confused me even more. No one had ever been so tender with me before. It frightened me even more, what could he want from me? The predators in my life had always been straight forward with their desire to hurt, use, and abuse me. This was so, unusual. His fingers were threading themselves into my hair and his mouth pressed more firmly into my own. A pleasantly scorching flame surged through my body.

Maybe I could trust him. But first maybe a test… just to be sure. How far would he go for me, for my trust.

I pulled him closer for the briefest of moments, enjoying his scent, and then with all my force pushed him away. Several trees cracked and fell as his body collided into them and I smiled.

"Want to fly with me? Let's see how far you're willing to go," I said quietly, sensing a human heartbeat nearby. He would hear me …

I went quickly to the approaching human and devoured him urgently, I admit I made a bit of a mess of him, his blood covered my body and the forest floor. It was probably painless, before he knew what happened he was dead, the leftovers of his blood would add to my game.

I felt James approaching and left the area at once, running as fast as I could, and evading my way back along the coast, dragging a bloodied fingertip here or there to give him some chance.

I ran for weeks. He followed. Sometimes I would let him get close enough to see me, others I would disappear completely, knowing fully that he would never find me. It was the most fun I had ever had. Eventually I decided it was time to reward him for his persistence, he had gained the closest thing to trust I could give him.

So I stopped, and waited in a flowering meadow.

It took him three days.

I heard him before I saw him. He was breathing in deeply and had slowed his pace down as he neared my meadow.

He stepped into the clearing and I swear if my heart was still beating it would fly out my chest. His clothes were more torn than they were the last time I saw him, and his shirt was now completely gone. I was nervous, excited, scared, too many emotions were swarming inside my body.

"You…." he exhaled, looking at me as if I were a shining star.

"Took you long enough," I grinned, teasing him just a little.

"That was … how did you … you're amazing. I've never experienced such a challenge before," his eyes lit up as he stared at me, locking my eyes with his own.

The way he followed me, it was like he was tracking me, it was obvious it was something he was good at. He could not have known about my talent for running away though, could he? Could this be just a game for him? For the first time in my life maybe I wanted someone to catch me. It was as if the dream of my savior I so commonly thought about as a girl had come to life. I didn't need that man anymore, but part of me still desperately wanted him.

"Well, you found me. You chased me for weeks, now what?" I inquired, twirling a red flower in my hand, and trying to seem uninterested.

"What I said before is more true now than ever, I am desperate to know you. I must know you," he replied reverently. Before I could blink he was inches away from me, trailing his nose along my neck and breathing deeply.

"I thought I lost you so many times…" he mumbled, now trailing soft kisses now my neck.

"You did loose me, you only found me because I wanted you to," I answered back, enjoying his closeness I nuzzled my cheek along his bare shoulder.

His gentle hands began trailing up and down my sides, grazing my breasts on either side. He was testing me. I was ready for him now, and I wanted him too. I couldn't run away from him anymore. Since the day we met, it was as if my life had turned upside down and began revolving around him. Running from him for so long was almost more than I could bear, but I had to do it. I had to know if he was worth it.

"I don't ever want you to run from me again," he groaned, then ripped my new dress off completely.

"No, I can't …" I mumbled against his chest as I brushed my lips against his smooth skin.

One of his hands cupped my breast completely and he moved his attentions from my neck to my mouth and attacked it in a way that was almost fierce. Our lips battled for dominance then our tongues entwined. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my legs to wrap around his torso completely. The contact made both of us hiss in pleasure and within a moment he had us laying on the flower beds, his hands moving non stop, and his hips pressed insistently into my own.

This was unlike anything I had ever experienced as a human. All my encounters with men were cheap, and quick. I never gained any pleasure from it, only coin. But this…. this was almost heaven, almost as good as blood.

I scratched my nails down his back and he shuddered. His hips were moving more insistently into me, and I wanted the thin barrier that was stopping our union gone. I grabbed his ass firmly, enjoying the feel of the increased pressure it cause him to put down on me and then shredded what was left of his pants leaving nothing but skin against skin.

"Now, pleaseeee," I begged, wanting nothing else but to feel him inside me. I wanted to feel whole for the first time in my life, and I knew he could give me that feeling.

I reached in between us and really felt him for the first time. It was so smooth and hard, almost warm against my own skin. The size, well … was also unlike anything before. I stroked him in eager anticipation and urged him forward into me. My legs wrapped tightly around him ass and he pushed himself inside of my body completely.

"Oh my god …" I moaned and threw my head backwards. His eyes were burning into my own, intent and lustful.

"Perfect," he whispered, and then returned his attack on my mouth.

His hips began moving urgently; reaching spots inside my body I never knew existed. My vision went blank and all I could do was feel, and hear. Our bodies sounded as if the earth itself was shattering and our moans filled the meadow, echoing back around us.

A pressure unlike anything I've ever experienced was building, and building, becoming a force of it's own and with the help of his fingers finally culminated in the most mind blowing, body claiming experience. I screamed so loud my voice nearly went hoarse, then his pounding all but increased into a blur. A roar any lion would be envious of soon followed me and his hands dug deeply into the earth as he exploded inside of me.

It was heaven. I was all but reborn, and after this moment I knew truly that I would only ever belong to him.

Our climaxes were nothing but the beginning of the week long marathon that ensued. We spoke nothing but praises and moans, maybe some begging. When our bodies finally did stop it was only the thirst that caused it, and a nearby hunter that was soon to be hunted. When we finished him I licked the blood off of his body and he made the most delicious purring sound in return. We laid in the sun, shining like blood covered diamonds and did nothing but further explore each others bodies for another day. When the moon was high in the night sky did we finally break our silence.

"My bird?" he hummed, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Hmm?" I replied lazily as I rested my head on his chest, just enjoying the sound of the air moving in and out of his lungs.

"Say you'll be mine … that you will stay with me …" he asked sweetly.

I felt an eager fluttering in my chest. The once unbeatable fear of being owned and claimed had disappeared like a faint memory.

"Always," I replied firmly. "I am yours now."

The answering smile made my heart soar. He pulled me close and kissed me again deeply.

"Perfect," he grinned. "There is a hunt that I have been eager to go on. There are these wolf men creatures in Russia that I am quite eager to hunt. I hear they are a challenge, and delicious to top it off. What do you think? Shall we go?"

I looked around the battered meadow, full of broken boulders and trees, and dug up earth. I was almost sad to leave, but making him happy was now my utmost priority. I would go anywhere for him, do anything.

"It sound's terribly fun, let's go," I agreed. He stood and lifted me up with him. I pulled a leaf out of his hair and giggled, and he brushed the dirt off of my shoulder then kissed it lovingly.

"First my love, we must find us some clothes. I couldn't bare for anyone else to see you this way," he teased, then together hand in hand we ran off towards our next hunt, and clothing.

And so our days went, hunting and tracking various creatures, exploring the world. Occasionally others would join us, but never for very long. It was always better when it was us alone, but sometimes he would feel the need to allow others to join us to use their gifts. We swam the deepest oceans, and climbed the highest peaks, never encountering an obstacle or hunt that together we couldn't overcome. He was the center of my universe, my one reason for living; that is, until the day he was murdered…..

* * *

This was a story I started probably a year ago, it has been sitting in my documents unfinished waiting for me for some time. I finally got the inspiration to complete it, and feel greatly relived. The beginning of James and Victoria has always intrigued me. This is just a one shot I wrote to make their relationship make sense in my head.

I've been on a bit of a hiatus with my writing lately, and I apologize to my previous readers for my absence. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review, your comments are always greatly appreciated.

P.S. this was not beta'd, please excuse the errors which I am sure are there in an abundance.


End file.
